This invention relates generally to wheel measuring devices and particularly to a wheel gauge for measuring wheel dimensions to permit identification of otherwise unidentifiable wheels.
As is well known in the automotive industry the wheel sizes of various makes of automobile are not always peculiar to a particular model of automobile, but are frequently interchangeable with other models. In fact, some wheels will fit a number of different models, and even models of different makes of automobiles.
This is important in the used automotive parts business because, as will readily be recognized, the cost differential between a used and a new wheel is considerable and many customers, particularly those with older cars, wish to take advantage of the saving. However, one of the problems facing the used automotive parts business is the difficulty of identifying, from a stock of unmarked used wheels, a wheel which will be suitable for a particular model of automobile.
Wheels vary primarily with respect to the diameter of the hub opening, the bolt circle diameter and the number of bolts, and the diameter of the wheel rim. Obviously, all of these data must be known if a suitable wheel is to be provided. However, there is no known gauge which will permit unidentified wheels to be measured for rapid comparison with an existing wheel and the problem is even more acute in those instances in which all of a customer's wheels have been stolen and all that is known is the make and model of his automobile.
The present wheel measuring gauge solves these and other problems in a manner not disclosed in the known prior art.